1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for providing custom designed golf clubs having replaceable swing weight inserts.
2. Background Information
One of the problems facing golfers who wish to purchase golf clubs is that it is difficult to anticipate what type of golf clubs an individual golfer will need. There are many factors which affect the selection of a particular set of clubs. Some of these factors are:
1. Swing weight for the club.
2. Stiffness of the shaft.
3. Material of the shaft (steel or graphite, for example).
4. Length of the shaft and its associated flex point along the length of the shaft.
5. Toe and heel weighting of the club head or the absence thereof.
6. Type of grip.
7. Square grooves on the clubface or not.
8. Overall weight of the club.
9. Overall "feel" of the club.
10. Price of the club.
11. Esthetics or the appearance of the club.
In addition to the factors mentioned, the problem of selecting clubs is made more difficult by the fact that golfers would like to try out the clubs in actual play before purchasing the clubs; however, most golf shops selling the clubs do not permit golfers to try a whole set of clubs, like irons, for example, in actual play before buying the set. It is understandable why golfers are hesitant about buying new clubs.
Recently, there has been a trend for golfers to have their clubs custom made. The process includes selecting club heads, shafts, and grips and having them assembled locally in a custom golf shop. If one selects a "standard" club head and then selects a shaft length which is longer than "standard", it is conceivable that the overall swing weight of the club may be a little "heavier" than what was expected. For example, if a standard club head and a standard shaft length produce a club having a swing weight of D2, a club made with a shaft length one inch longer than standard may produce a club having a swing weight of D4. This "heavier" swing weight may not match the swinging characteristics of the golfer purchasing the club.
Another problem is that even if one starts out with golf clubs having the desired swing weight, the swing weight may not work out to be the correct swing weight in actual play with the club or clubs.